


...и его ПЯТНИЦА

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	...и его ПЯТНИЦА

\- Я помню, что вы просили вас не беспокоить, мистер Старк, но мистер Роджерс и мистер Барнс только что мне весь софт вынесли.  
Тони моргает.  
\- Что ты сказала?  
\- Мистер Барнс и мистер Роджерс, - нарочито ровно повторяет голос тети Пег, и это явно была одна из худших идей Тони. Увлекшись, он, похоже, совсем забыл про _характер_ тети Пег. - Поскольку сорок шесть часов назад вы сказали, что ума у меня нет, свести меня с него они вряд ли сумели бы, поэтому я прибегла к доступной вам аналогии. Если она не очевидна, боюсь, ваша работа надо мной дальше от завершения, чем вы полагали.  
\- Ну хотя бы не...  
\- Кстати, позвольте напомнить, что вы не спите уже сорок шесть часов и двадцать две минуты, сэр. Я настоятельно рекомендую продолжительный сон.  
И послойная голограмма над столом гаснет. Тони роняет отвертку.  
\- Ты удрала от пенсионеров, чтобы мне пожаловаться. А кому буду жаловаться я?  
\- Жаловаться, мистер Старк? По моим наблюдениям, ваши жизненные показатели немного ниже нормы, но это обусловлено неоправданно долгим периодом бодрствования. С вами случилось _еще_ что-то?  
\- Чуть не сказал, как мне нравится, когда ты говоришь как машина, а потом ты взяла и все испортила... Чем тебя так достали эти двое?  
По мастерской прокатывается волна горячего воздуха из кондиционера. Вздыхает, со смесью недовольства и ребяческого восторга думает Тони. Эту девочку лучше не злить. Уж очень быстро она учится.  
Вместо ответа она выводит на экран телевизора изображение общей гостиной.  
Стив и Баки играют в карты.  
Тони знает эту игру; знает и то, что оба игрока - шулеры с почти столетним стажем, и талант ни у одного не заржавел.  
\- Они что, обыграли тебя? - смеется он, сам себе не веря.  
\- Я посмеялась бы вместе с вами, мистер Старк, - отзывается она ледяным тоном, - если бы вы прописали хоть в одном из моих протоколов вероятность, что я могу уступить человеческому мозгу в игре, правила которой в теории продиктованы логикой. Это из-за того, что я женщина?  
Тони ежится от знакомых ноток. Нет, голосовой модуль надо менять. Срочно.  
\- ДЖАРВИСа я слепил от одиночества, - ворчит он. - Альтрона - от страха. Вижна... А, к черту. Откуда ты-то взялась?  
\- Полагаю, вами двигало человеколюбие, сэр.  
\- Язва.  
\- Вам нравится.  
В этот момент у Барнса вытягивается лицо, он недоверчиво таращится на Стива, на карты и, судя по всему, матерится.  
Перегибается через разделяющий их стол и смачно целует Стива в губы. А потом раздает заново.  
\- Все еще верите, что мой проигрыш забавен, сэр?  
\- Знаешь, детка, оставь этот чопорный тон, - говорит Тони через полминуты, все еще пялясь на уже погасший экран. - Тебе не идет.  
\- Тогда обойдемся без долгих вступлений. И... Иди спать, Тони, у тебя круги под глазами больше, чем у Барнса. Так и форматнуться недолго.


End file.
